Beware of Cybercrime Wiki
Welcome to the Beware of Cyber Crime Wiki Welcome to the first step of taking back your safety and security. Cyber is a rapidly growing issue all throughout the country. Information is being stolen, money is being lost, and people are facing the consequences of the actions from hackers. Cyber crime is one of the future's greatest threats for safety and security. Read thoroughly through this page and learn to protect yourself online. What is Cyber Crime? Cyber crime is the most common case of illegal activity today. Based online, cyber crime includes anything that is done maliciously with the intent to steal information from other internet users. Cyber crimes, also referred to as computer crimes can be categorized into three main types of activity: hardware and software attacks, financial crimes, and abuse. Viruses are the main source for the software and hardware attacks. What seems to be a simple advertisement online, could be a 'booby-trapped' trigger waiting to be downloaded directly to your hard drive. These viruses are mostly preventable to the extent of how much protection a network user is willing to invest in. Financial crimes involve internet viruses stealing information such as passwords, usernames, account numbers, or anything that could be related to online or mobile banking. Abuse is mainly aimed at younger and newer internet users. The abuse levels could vary from a virus that delays online activity by slowing down the browser or countless 'pop-ups'. The main reason for cyber crime is to steal information ultimately to steal money from people. For additional information, refer to Types of Cyber Crimes Are You at Risk? This is one of the most misinterpreted questions when it comes to being safe and secure. The answer is Yes. Everyone is at risk regardless of the technology, and will likely remain at risk for many years to come. Desktops, laptops, mobile phones, tablets, or even MP3 players are all at risk of being the victim of malicious viruses. The only thing that users could do is reduce their risks. The common way to reduce your risk of malicious attacks is to invest in an Antivirus software. Antivirus software is a useful perk when owning a computer or laptop, but owning an antivirus does not mean you are not at risk anymore. Another way to reduce the risk is to control what websites you visit. Some webpages are set up as a scam to fool someone into clicking on any 'pop-up' by convincing the user that they could win something. Some antiviruses have a feature that scans a webpage before you enter it to determine if the page is reliable or if the page is fake. The next thing to focus on is choosing an antivirus software. Choosing an Antivirus One of the most challenging decisions a user must make in order to feel secure is to choose an antivirus software. The topic is actually a lot easier than it sounds. Most antiviruses act in the same way. The way most users follow is to choose a well-known antivirus that has reviews on it's performance. Another factor to consider is the price. With hundreds of antivirus programs available, some prices are more reasonable than others: but it is at the user's expense. Types of Antivirus Programs * Webroot * Norton's Antivirus * PC-Matic * McAfee * Windows Defender * Trend Micro * Avast * Panda * Vipre * Bull Guard These are a few examples of the most known and most used antivirus software. All of these options have the same perks, but at different prices. the cheapest of the bunch is Bull Guard at $24 for 12 months of protection.The most expensive of the group is Webroot at $50 for 12 months of service. The factor that will more than likely help make the decision is the rating and reviews of the two products. Types of Viruses There are literally countless types of viruses because more are created every day. Some viruses have different capabilities, as well. The following is a list of the most common and most dangerous viruses today: Types of Viruses * Browser Hijacker * Direct Action * File Infector * Polymorphic * Residential * Macro * Web Scripting What Could it Cost You? Being a victim of cyber crime is extremely complicated if the correct precautions haven't been taken. Consequences could range from financial loss to legal punishment. Computer viruses can transfer from one computer to another, making seem that the victim is actually a hacker attempting to penetrate another network. Unfortunately, this happens too often. Not only is the punishment often multiple years in prison: it's also very difficult to prove innocence. The main disadvantages of being the victim of cyber crime range from revenue loss, software and hardware damage, reputation, and criminal charges. Recent Updates Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse